


Loyalty

by FandomLastsForever



Series: Musical May [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, hunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: I could save my lonely soul for youbut the feeling in my heart can't follow throughYou can give your broken heart to mecause you know that I'll stay with youThat's why they call me loyaltyJames and Qrow have been hunting partners for years, but the last few missions Qrow's been acting distant. One day after a mission, James ask Qrow what's going on.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day Two of Ironqrow week: Hunters AU.  
> Inspired by the song "Loyalty" by AcousiMandoBrony.

Flying up high, he watched as the horde slowly started to follow the path he set out for them. Qrow knew younger Beowolves were more likely to follow specific trails in order to catch anyone wandering this hour alone. Once they made it to the clearing, he'd swoop in and begin to fight. The sooner the Grimm were cleared away, the better.

 _So far so good,_ Qrow thought. _Nothing seems off. This should go smoothly._

That's what the plan is.

They'd made sure of that.

In the center of the clearing stood a figure in a navy blue cloak, hood held up over their head to mask their face from the sky. The Beowolves charged forward when they saw them.

Time to act.

Without a second to spare, Qrow shifted in midair, sending himself down to the ground as the figure threw the cloak aside, guns drawn as three of the Grimm leapt forward.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Three of the Grimm, now fading away in puffs of smoke.

With a quick swing, Qrow struck down an Alpha, using the beast as a platform to push himself forward, tucking and rolling to join the broad shouldered gunslinger.

"How many are there?!" Qrow's partner shouted.

"Minus the ones we just killed?" Qrow laughed, shooting down another. "At least twenty more, Jimmy. Maybe thirty. The guy that hired us miscalculated."

"Perfect," James groaned. "Next time, I'm picking the job."

"That's fair." Qrow shoot his weapon, the motion setting it from sword to scythe mode. "Ten Lien says we can get the horde cleared before sunset."

"That's fifteen minutes!" James spat.

"Plenty of time."

"You, I just, God!" James shook his head, running forward to block a claw with his right arm. "Why do you do shit like this?"

"Why do you wear those tight combat suits?" Qrow teased. "Navy's a nice color on you, Jimbo. You should wear it more often."

James' face turned pink as he shot down the Beowolf. "It's James."

"Right, Jimboree, got it."

As Qrow ran to take the incoming flank on the left, he could have sworn he saw a playful eye roll.

Fifteen minutes.

More than enough time.

 

o0()0o

 

Qrow sat in one of the nearby trees on the edge of the forest, smiling fondly as the sun began to fall behind the horizon, James' cloak wrapped around his shoulders. He had told him to go on ahead back into town and collect the reward money, and to rest in the inn. James had insisted on Qrow joining him, but he declined. It was better this way.

Safer this way.

That didn't make it any less lonely.

James had only been back in the hunting game for about six months, and despite having been in recovery for so long, he still managed to keep up with Qrow. Sometimes the guy seemed so at home with his pistols in hand, you'd never think twice about sending him to hunt down a Nevermore or two.

And Qrow loved that about him.

James' strength, his determination, and those ridiculously tight combat suits he always wore. His confidence was astounding, and his accuracy with a gun was top notch. Sure, he could be a bit of a party pooper, but he was loyal to the end. Qrow loved all that about him.

He loved James so much.

And that made the loneliness all the more painful.

But to Qrow, it was worth it if it meant James was safe and sound.

_"Hey, can I have my cloak back?"_

Qrow looked down in surprise, a half-hearted smirk across his face as he saw the familiar blue eyes of his hunting parker. "Nope."

"Come on, Qrow," James groaned. "It's freezing out here."

"If you want it so bad," he chuckled, "you'll need to come up here and get it."

James threw his hands into the air and turned to walk away. Qrow let out a sigh and was about to jump down, only for his eyes to fly wide open when James ran right at the tree, run up the trunk about three steps and reach over to grab the branch, pulling himself up with his right arm. Qrow's hands gripped his perch to keep from falling from the shakes in the wood.

"There," James sighed, sitting beside him. "I'm up."

Qrow blinked, burst into laughter, and tossed him his cloak, letting out a decent snort when it hit James in the face. "Nice one Jimmy."

"James, please-"

"My name's not James."

_"Qrow."_

"Sorry, sorry. Jokes over."

James rolled his eyes as he pinned the navy garment back into place. "You're a pain in the ass."

"I'm _your_ pain in the ass," Qrow chuckled.

"That you are."

Qrow gave him a light punch in the left arm and turned back to watch the sunset. "So Jim, what brings you out here? I thought you were staying in town."

"I heard there was a dodo on the edge of the forest," James said drily. "Came to check it out."

"Hey!"

"See? I can tease too." He gently ran his gloved hand through his hair, slicking it back. "So what was with you out there today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normally you're not so," James started, pondering the right words. "You're not so detached."

"Detached?" Qrow asked.

"You were actively avoiding me," he elaborated. "Normally we come together and alternate attacks, but today you were trying really hard not to get too close, and taking more of the work than you should be. You've been like that for the last six jobs, actually." He gently put a hand on Qrow's shoulder, smiling fondly to try and mask the worry in his eyes. "You're not as determined to work as a team...Is there something troubling you?"

Qrow looked down at the ground, biting his lower lip as he debated on what to tell him. There were one hundred reasons why he wanted to try and distance himself from the man.

And ninety nine of them were his special talent.

"You remember when I told you about my Semblance?" Qrow asked.

"Yeah," James said. "But what does that have to..." He trailed off, a look of realization on his face. "Wait, you-"

"Last time," Qrow interrupted, "we went on a mission of this caliber, you lost half your body because of me. I just...I couldn't risk it this time,..."

Before James could reply, there was a soft cracking sound, and the two of them fell to the ground. James managed to land somewhat gracefully.

Qrow ended up landing upside down.

"Ow," he groaned.

"Qrow!" James cried, hurrying to help his partner to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he groaned. "But I think my point was made pretty clear."

"Qrow, you couldn't have known-"

"That's the point exactly!" He rubbed his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to regain his focus. "I never know when or how my Bad Luck is going to hurt you. The further the distance, the better off you'll be."

Qrow began to walk away, cape billowing in the light breeze as the setting sun cast firelight upon his shoulders. James felt his heart beating fast as he watched his companion, wanting nothing more than to capture this image and burn it into his memories.

"Qrow," James said softly. "That was almost three years ago. You didn't know that Beringel was going to-"

"James, that's not the point," Qrow groaned.

"Then what is it?" James asked. "I'm fit to fight again, aren't I? Aren't I supposed to follow my partner on missions and keep him safe?"

"I guess, but-"

"Then I don't see why you're trying to push me away. Do you not want to be partners anymore?"

"Of course I want to be partners, but-"

"But what?"

"I can't risk losing you again, you idiot! I love you too much to watch you die because of me!"

James felt heat rush through his veins as Qrow's hands flew up to his face. "Qrow-"

"Shit, I didn't-" Qrow stammered. "F-forget I ever said that, I-I didn't-I-I mean-"

"Easy there," James said calmly, walking over and placing a soothing arm around him. "Calm down. Breath. It's okay."

Qrow nodded, taking a few deep breaths as tears pricked his eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. James wasn't supposed to hear that, ever. But he did, and now-

"Qrow?" James asked softly. "Are...are you in love with me?"

 _Dear God,_ he thought, _what have I done?_   "I-"

"Is that why you're trying to push me away?"

"Yes? No? I mean..." Qrow pulled away, eyes averted as his heart raced, his words a stammering mess as he tried to think straight. "Look, I-uh...Y-you're a great fighter. You're smart, and strong, but a bit of a stick in the mud, and sometimes you're too much a stickler for rules-"

"Qrow-"

"And you're my partner, and best friend, I-I just can't...and besides, you could always find someone better than me anyway-"

_"Qrow."_

"You sticking near me is going to get you killed one of these-"

**_"Qrow!"_ **

Hesitantly, Qrow turned his gentle red eyes upward, staring into James' crystal clear blue. "Yes?"

"You're impulsive," James started, "and a bit reckless. You're crazy antics and teasing make me want to scream sometimes."

 _Shit,_ Qrow thought. _He's mad at me._ _This isn't how it was supposed to happen._

"But," James sighed, smiling, "I'd be lying if I said I hated those things about you." He held out his hand, gently taking his fingers and lacing them with the hunter before him. "I love all those things. And I love being able to fight by your side. And how you ramble when you're nervous. Listening to your snarky comments, watching you make a plan of attack, seeing you hold your own and knowing I can count on you to watch my back, despite your Semblance? I love all of that. I wouldn't have come back if I didn't."

Qrow stared at him in confusion, feeling weak in the knees. "James?"

"You're more than my friend, Qrow. And nothing is going to change that. No amount of injuries, Grimm, and especially no amount of bad luck. I came back to Hunt by your side, because there's no place else I'd rather be."

"Wait," Qrow said. "More than a friend?"

James leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Qrow's cheek, chuckling when he saw him blush and bristle. "Yes. More than a friend."

"I-I, uh-"

"Come on," James chuckled. "We're expecting snow tonight, and I am _not_ letting you sleep outside and freeze to death."

"I-I don't-"

"If you don't come back willingly," he said softly, "I'll have to carry you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Qrow gave him a playful pout, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You're a pain in the ass."

"True," James hummed, lifting Qrow onto his shoulder, "but I'm your pain in the ass."

"James, put me down!" Qrow squawked.

"Nope."

"I said put me down, you Iron-Dickhead!"

"Very charming, Crow-Qrow."

"Don't call me Crow-Qrow!"

"Then how about _'my pet'?_ That better?"

"I changed my mind. I hate you and your tight-ass suits."

James let out a loud cackle as Qrow began to ruffle his hair. "Keep telling yourself that."

They were going to have to talk. Both of them knew this. They'd have to talk, figure out where to go from here, and whether being together as something more than friends would even work.

But for now, James was content being by Qrow's side.

And Qrow never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Ironqrow Week, Day Two. A bit late to post, but better late than never, right?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
